


All Hail The Mighty Can of Ebony

by Lady_Kaie



Series: Darkness Over Eos [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Other, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Ignis, Prompto and Gladiolus have to head out to Hammerhead to help with a situation.  Usually they have fun seeing Cindy, but on this particular trip, Ignis is dealt a hard blow...No More Ebony.Or is there?The hunt begins.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Darkness Over Eos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710316
Kudos: 8





	1. Say It Isn't So!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from anything related to Final Fantasy or Square Enix

(Approximately Year 4 of the Darkness)

Cindy smiled when the boys traipsed into her shop, tired from the road, but looking well enough that she didn’t have to worry about them. They had been stationed in Lestallum for quite a while now, but they always made time to come down and see her when she sent out a message. “Hiya there boys… you’re looking well.” her rough voice had that familiar twang that made the three soldiers feel like the old days were upon them once more. It was bittersweet.

Gladiolus settled down at the counter where the peppy blond was standing and smiled. “Good to see you Cindy. How you been holding up?” She looked just the same as when they had left her six months ago, but he was polite enough to check.

“Oh I’m just fine. Thanks for coming down boys.”

“Absolutely no problem Cindy.” Ignis took up his usual perch at a small table and stretched his long legs out now that he wasn’t cramped up in the truck. They had been on the road for close to a week and he was ready for anything other than being in the car. “You said that you had a problem with some daemons in a particular area?”

Cindy rounded up a few drinks, Gladio’s preferred beer, Prompto a large milk shake, and Ignis his signature Ebony. Moving from one man to the next, she came up to Ignis last and sighed softly. “Sorry Iggy… this is my last one.”

Ignis nearly dropped the can. “I-I’m sorry?” He stuttered in shocked displeasure, trying to hide his agitation at the upsetting news but Cindy caught it regardless. The woman frowned softly and patted the man’s shoulder in sympathy. Since the disappearance of the light, living had been downgraded to mere surviving and there were few pleasures left. Such material enjoyments such as manufactured products, were a scarcity. “Sorry Iggy.” She whispered again and left the man to absorb the news on his own terms.

So far, the darkness had taken a significant amount of enjoyment from his life and yet it had gifted him more blessings than he had ever thought possible. Now that he was into a relationship with a woman who kept him on his toes in the most interesting of ways. But there was one thing he continued to harbor dark, intense emotions for, and that was Ebony.

It wasn’t healthy, and it wasn’t something he would have promoted for Noctis to enjoy because the boy had eaten plenty of junk food, but much like his pension for sweets, Ebony was his one of his top guilty pleasures.

Mustering up a deep breath to still his upset at the unfortunate news, Ignis reached for the top of the can and savored the sound of the pop when it opened. Putting his nose to the opening, he inhaled the rich fragrance and committed it to memory. Who knows when he would find another can? His own personal reserve had run out and now Cindy was also out. 

The can was ice cold in his palm and he could already taste the sweet nectar on the back of his tongue when he mustered up his strength to enjoy the first wonderful sip. It was perfection.

Ignis fought down the desire to inhale the contents of the small, thin container, but he knew better and how he would kick himself for days to come if he did something so rash. This was hIs last can. How could this be?!

Prompto watched his companions quiet goodbye to a life long love with sad blue eyes. “It’s so sad…”

“It’s just Ebony…” Gladio scoffed in annoyance. “It’s not that bad.” Rolling his eyes he turned back to his beer and took a swig.

Prompto’s brow shot up at the lack of empathy and quietly chided, “Maybe next it will be cup noodles…”

Gladio’s gaze went from calm and complacent to sharp and rabid in seconds. “There are some things we dont joke about.” He growled to the younger boy as his grip on his beer can turned lethal. 

Prompto merely shrugged and gave a smile as if to say, ‘Then be nice to Iggy’. 

Gladio grumbled at the reference to his cup noodles and went back to his beer. “Can I get a cup Cindy?” The destroyed aluminum wasn’t accomodating to drink from any more thanks to his earlier anger.

The young woman put a chilled glass in front of the large soldier but her eyes hadn’t left Ignis who was in a world all his own. “Will he be ok?” She asked Prompto quietly, feeling like they were all at a funeral for a dearly departed friend.

Unfortunately the other man wasn’t sure if things would be ok. IT would be like if someone told him no more chocobos, or Gladio no more cup noodles, or Noctis no more sleeping in for the rest of his life! Oh the horror. 

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, the blond turned away from the scene in front of him and drowned himself in his milkshake trying not to cry. It wasn’t every day he saw Ignis in such a state and it was throwing him off a bit. That and the thought of no more chocobos was very depressing. No more soft feathers…

No more gentle little ‘kweh’s’ in his ear… no more riding…

“Oh Iggy its awful!” Prompto sputtered, sending a spray of milkshake all over Gladio who was beside him. 

“Come on man!” Gladio wiped his arm off on Prompto’s sweater and sighed. “Ok. What are we here for cindy.” There was no sense in any of them sulking about a situation that would eventually come for them all. Granted, when that day came he was going to pitch a fit the size of Ifrit’s anger at the mortals on Eos. 

Ignis was silent while the three behind him continued on with business as usual, but he did pay attention to the task at hand. He just wanted to enjoy his final taste of joy because there was no telling how long it would be that he may find more. Most places that would still have it were overrun and too dangerous to chance a group’s safety for a soft drink.

Or so it had been said. At this point he was willing to go in alone and handle business on his own terms.

“Well, Mitch down the way has been overrun and he had a lot of supplies for Hammerhead.” Mitch’s gas station was just on the outskirts of the town and had been one of the larger stations on the road. “His generator broke down about a week ago and we tried to get a new one up and running, but we got hit fast.”

“Did you lose anyone?” Gladio asked in an attempt to assess any problems that may arise.

Cindy shook her head and leaned forward onto the countertop. “No. We were lucky.”

Indeed they were. “So we want to take it back?”

Cindy knew it was a long shot for her and her group to get the large building back, but with the boys, it would be a minimal job at best. “If its possible. It’s a good stopping point for those of you out on the road and the coolers are still working so we can keep frozen goods and other perishable food for the community.” She had her own small refrigerator but it didn’t have nearly enough space for the amount of food they kept for themselves and the groups who rolled through.

Ignis’ heart wasn’t really in the task being laid out before them, but he had come to help and help he would. “Very well. Why don’t we get started?” The gas station was a fairly large building, but not too large that the three of them couldn’t handle it. Most of the shop was underground because old man Mitch had been a paranoid bastard who built an underground bunker. If there were supplies to be had in Hammerhead, they were in that building.

“Don’t you guys want to rest?” CIndy jumped up to follow the three as they made their way to the door. They had just gotten in after a long week’s travel and surely they would need a good night’s sleep.

Gladio smirked over his shoulder, stretching out his arms until they popped and then he shook them out. “Nah. We could use the run. It’s been a long week in that truck.” Especially for three men who weren’t used to being cooped up anymore. Having a home, bed and warm smiles to come home to had spoiled them. Sometimes Gladio wondered if it wasn’t Noct looking out for the three of them while they waited for his return. It was probably a long shot to think so, but it gave him peace of mind when things got tough.

Prompto gave his guns a quick check, making sure they were loaded, and thanked Cindy for the milkshake. “It’ll do us some good.” He reassured the blond who didn’t seem very convinced.

Ignis whispered a quiet goodbye to the final intake of his beloved drink and then reluctantly handed the can over to Cindy who seemed sad to take it. They had both known it would be finished one day, and like all good things, his final rendez-vous with a precious friend had come to an end. Sighing, Ignis checked the tip of his blades for sharpness and then headed out the door. “We’ll be back when it’s finished.” The dirty blond informed those behind him, not even waiting for his fellow men to fall in line.

Gladio and Prompto watched the blind man stalk into the night, his anger a living entity in the air around them and with wide eyes they turned back to a very worried Cindy. “This won’t be long.” 

“Yeah. We’ll be back soon.” Prompto agreed, falling in step beside Gladio to whisper, “Should we just…”

“Stay out of his way?” Prompto nodded, “YEah.” Gladio confirmed quietly, not wanting any piece of Ignis and the mood he was in right now. They all thought he was the one who had a temper, well it was nothing compared to Ignis when he was good and pissed off.

No more Ebony?

The man was positively livid.

*****

One after the other, the beasts fell beneath rapid blades and savage strikes that came from a threat none of them knew was hunting them in the darkness. Their roars of anguish rang out through the haunted landscape surrounding Hammerhead but it wasn’t satisfying enough for the man taking out his anger on them.

Prompto and Gladio had finished the inside of the gas station building and had reached the generator with very little issue thanks to Ignis. “The moment we get this bad boy up and running the better.” Gladio wasn’t concerned for Ignis out by himself, if anything he was more worried about the daemon’s who would probably be running for the hills by now.

“He’s really pissed,” Prompto was watching from the window just to make sure that Ignis was all right on his own, but all he could see was a blur of movement and the flash of the two signature blades belonging to the former Crownsguard. 

“No cup noodles.” Gladio knealt beside the generator and pulled out the pieces he had found inside the abadoned truck just in front of the building. There had been an extra generator but judging by the size it wouldn’t last long in running such a large amount of electricity. So he gathered the pieces he was sure he would need to repair the larger one. 

“Thought you said he was being dumb.” The blond couldn’t help but tease. The Shield was often times quick to snark at someone for something, that if he were in their shoes, would make him just as angry.

“Cup noodles.” Gladio grunted, grabbing at the tools in his belt and positioning the small flashlight in his mouth so he could see what he was doing. “Kee a ye oh im…” Which in Gladio speak meant Keep an eye on him.

Keep an eye on him? For what? To make sure he didn’t kill the daemon’s too violently?

Prompto just shrugged off the order while the soldier behind him got to work on the machine that had broken down. Quiet eyes were alert, making sure that his rampaging comrade beyond the windows didn’t get himself into trouble.

Ignis was on auto pilot. Each slash of his blade, flip of his body, and duck from an attacker happened without thought. He was pure, intense instinct that was one with his surroundings. In this instance, he was the darkness herself, ready to unleash fury upon the foes that rushed him.

Time was shapeless as he battled on through the swaths of monsters that didn’t stop coming for him but he did not tire, nor did he stop cutting through them. It wasn’t until the pressure of the darkness eased, and he felt the sensation of bright light encompassing his body as the daemons surrounding him faded to nothingness.

“Bloody hell!” Slamming his daggers to the ground, Ignis stalked toward the window where he had heard Prompto tapping on the glass and pounded on the thick pane. “You couldn’t have waited?” He shouted, his hair in complete disarray and face scratched in numerous spots that he hadn’t even felt something hit him.

Prompto jumped in surprise as Ignis rapidly lost his temper and kicked wildly at the building in retaliation for not having a target that he could unleash his frustrations out on. “Chocobos…” He murmured to himself as a reminder that losing something one loved, was a lot to handle.

Gladiolus climbed to his feet and sighed. “Let’s go get him.”

“Should we check for Ebony? It is a gas station after all?” Prompto wasn’t really sure he wanted to head out into the night to be with Ignis right about now.

“Nah.” Gladio ran his hands through his hair as the fatigue hit him from driving for the past 12 hours and now having finished a fight. Ignis was going to sleep really good once he came down off of his anger. “Cindy would’ve mentioned it. But you can go do a quick check just in case.” He couldn’t blame the kid for not wanting to go tell Iggy it was time to head back. As it was, Gladio wasn’t looking forward to it either.

Nodding his head, the blond headed out into the now lit up shop and made a quick once over of the merchandise inside while Gladio made his way outside to get their usually level headed companion, under control.

When Gladiolus wandered back out into the cool air, Ignis was on a rampage tearing up whatever stood in his way. Garbage cans were on their sides, old wooden boards strewn about the lot, and random articles that were so destroyed it wasn’t possible to tell where they had come from. “Iggy.” He called out with a gruff tone, one that made a man snap to attention.

Ignis did just that. 

Startled by the commanding tone, he stopped mid kick and stood still, listening to the sound of Gladio’s heavy breathing from a few feet away. Huffing and puffing, a lone gloved hand carefully styled his bangs back in place and once he was somewhat calmed down, Ignis straightened out his glasses as though he hadn’t just lost his mind. “Yes… Gladio… my apologies.” He cleared his throat and carefully shifted his shoulders so that his coat was back in its usual place.

As though he hadn’t just lost his temper in a grand display of theatrics, Ignis made an abrupt about face, stooped to gather his daggers, and made his way back to Cindy’s where a hot meal was undoubtedly waiting for them. “I shall meet you back there.” There was a slight tinge of red across his pale cheeks for such a spectacular loss of temper in front of others who were used to him maintaining a calm facade during the most trying of times..

Gladiolus waited for Prompto to make his way to the front of the building before the two of them followed their friend back to Cindy’s for the evening. They would get a good night’s sleep and then head back home in the morning. Usually Hammerhead was a few days drive, not a week, but they had made a few stops on the way for the Orphanage to collect supplies that grew on the sides of the road. They had also required several pit stops due to not being used to staying in a car for such a long time anymore. Living with the women had softened them up.

“Maybe we can take a different route home… see if we can find some Ebony?” Prompto suggested to the driver of the group, but Gladiolus shook his head.

“Nah. We should get him back home to Meryda…”

Prompto glanced up with a small frown on his worn face. “Why?”

“So she can deal with his cranky ass.” Gladio muttered. There was no way he wanted to spend any more time in a car with a furious Ignis than he had to. If people thought the stoic blond was obnoxious in a good mood with his high handed comments and mightier than thou attitude, well pissy Ignis was so so much worse. 

Prompto headed back into Cindy’s after the other man and found that they were not alone with Ms. Cindy. In the shop was an old man who could have been more than five feet tall. His size didn’t take away from the fact that he looked meaner than a mama chocobo who had her egg stolen, with a weathered face and harsh beady little eyes that were as black as the night sky. “Ugh.” Prompto shuddered at the small man, which earned him an elbow in his side from Gladiolus.

“Hey Mitch.” The larger man moved toward the slight individual and shook his hand. The grip was as strong as ever and he had to fight off a wince. “How’s it going.”

“So…” The old man sized up the three men who had just come back from saving his station, “The hell were you three thinking! Damn kids thinking they can just go in and handle a situation without help. I didn’t need no help!” 

Cindy snapped a harsh glance at the man who hadn’t stopped complaining about the fact that no one had helped him, when they all had, get back his shop and now he had the help and he was complaining. “Mitch… they got you your shop back. You should at least say thank you.” The woman shook her finger at the grouchy old person beside her with a hand popped up on her hip.

Ignis on the other hand wasn’t in the mood to listen to someone complain about their help and made his agitation known. “Sir, your shop is now back under your control. If you wish to complain about the fact that we did that then please do so where we are not around to listen to your bitching.” The lilt of his accent grew thick and the three people who were used to Ignis keeping his cool in the most stressful of situations gasped at the use of language that not many people had ever heard come from Ignis.

Even the old man was in shock, because no one spoke to him like that and got away with it. When Ignis moved toward him and let the heaviness of his presence weigh in on the man who was preparing a rebuttle, all that was said was a muttered thank you and then he was gone.

“Damn.” Cindy murmured quietly, still in a bit of a shock that Mitch had let everything go as easily as he had. Granted, she wouldn’t mess with Ignis on a good day, so on a day like this she would avoid his temper at all costs.

Gladiolus and Prompto both nodded while their companion settled himself down in his seat and quieted down while he waited for his food. The heaviness of the evening never really dissipated but sooner than later it was late and time for bed once the meal was over. Cindy had been gracious enough to prepare their rooms while they had been on the road, and as a unit, they all filed off to bed.

Gladiolus closed his door after bidding goodnight to his friends he checked all around him, as though the shadows were hiding someone, and strode to the side of his bed where he quickly fell to his knees. Folding his hands together and resting his elbows onto the comforter, he quietly offered up a prayer to whichever God could hear him. “Oh mighty Astrals… please please… don’t let all the cup noodles in the world be gone. Please let there be enough out there until Noct comes back and manufacturing can start again. Amen.” Moving to stand, he dropped back into his praying position and added, “Also… if you toss in a can or two of Ebony that’d be great… no one likes a mad Ignis.” If the Gods didn’t know that now, they would surely know that when they met him in the after life.

Climbing into bed, he pulled out a crumpled picture of Jilly, which was a private nightly ritual when he was on the road, and tenderly stroked the smiling face gazing back at him. “Be home soon baby.” They were a new couple, and he had done his fair share of dating before, even after the darkness, but this woman was something special. She just got him.

Putting the picture back into his pocket, he rolled his tired body onto its side and closed his eyes to the world for just a little while. In a few days he would be home at the Orphanage with the kids and his girlfriend over to visit daily.

**

The morning came after a sleepless night for the exhausted glaive who knew he was being ridiculous to be so upset over a drink that wasn’t really good for him anyway. Still, knowing that and feeling it were two different things.

With a heavy heart, Ignis eased his way out of the bed that was his when he came to Cindy’s, and dressed to go to the kitchen. From the scent in the air someone was already in the area making something that smelled rather delicious. It’s not Meryda’s though…

“All right Ignis Scientia this is enough!” He scolded himself, not willing to go so far as to say he missed his girlfriend’s cooking even to himself. There were just some areas that were still rough spots and her constant digs about how he conducted himself, in a very professional manner he might add, in the kitchen was one of them.

If he were able to admit it to himself, he would say that she was a rather excellent chef for breakfast and while her suppers and lunches were satisfactory, they lacked a certain level of elevation he was always trying to achieve. Granted, they were feeding tiny eating machines who didn’t care of their food was hot most of the time, so his talents did go to waste at times. Still, it was the principle of the matter!

Right? Sighing in resignation to the fact that he wasn’t annoyed with Meryda in the slightest, the lean man allowed for his disappointment to come back to the forefront of his mind now that his distraction was completely futile. He adored that woman who drove him crazy on a daily basis, and he didn’t need their battle worthy moments in the kitchen to take place of his anger for the fact that he didn’t have an Ebony supplier anymore. It truly was a sad day.

When he was dressed and his signature look was solidly in place, Ignis quietly slipped from his room and made his way down the hallway to the back of the garage where the kitchen was. There weren’t many people in the room, and judging from the movements, one individual was Cindy, who was cooking, and the other was undoubtedly Prompto who hadn’t budged from his seat, but Ignis knew it was him.

“Oh hey Iggy…'' Cindy glanced up from her cooking when she heard someone come into the ktichen and found that it was not Gladio, but the quiet soldier. She still wasn’t sure of his mood, but he seemed far calmer than the night prior. “You doing ok?” 

Ignis patted Prompto’s shoulder in reassurance and plastered his best smile on his face to appease the thoughtful woman checking on his well being. “Absolutely.”

“Good,” Cindy didn’t know that that particular smile was his fake one that he wore for the masses. The woman’s mood perked up and with a bounce in her step, she dished the two men up a plate each and then went back to the stove to prepare Gladio’s for when he finally emerged.

Prompto on the other hand knew that smile, and shook his head. “We should leave after breakfast.”

“Indeed. I would like to return home…” Where he could sulk in peace or at least until Meryda told him he was being ridiculous and then try her best to solve his problem. All right, so he knew his girlfriend would have some sympathy for him and probably wouldn’t find that his disappointment about his favorite drink was stupid. He would have thought it was stupid, which was why this was bothering him so much undoubtedly. He was being utterly ridiculous!

It was a drink… not a necessity.

At least that’s what he was going to keep chanting to himself until he was home and could pout with one of the children who would feel sorry for him. “Thank you Cindy.” Ignis may have been upset, but he didn’t forget his manners.

“Sure sugar. Let me know if you want more.”

Ignis smiled and set to his meal, finding that it was well balanced with significant flavor, but it was not Meryda’s cooking. Damn… she got me. A wistful smile made its way onto his stoic face, knowing full well he wouldn’t admit a thing to the stubborn woman he was presently courting. The truth was he had grown accustomed to her presence in his life and being gone for a week or longer was much more difficult than it had been before 

Gladiolus surfaced shortly after the boys had begun to eat, and in a short amount of time, they were fed and beginning to load up with supplies Cindy had gathered to get them back home. “No Regalia?” She questioned, immediately wanting to kick herself after she asked.

Gladiolus and Prompto smiled ruefully while Ignis continued to load crates in the back of the truck, pretending like he hadn’t heard the question. Neither of them felt right driving it in Ignis’ stead, so they had parked it in Lestallum and used one of the armored trucks to get around. That car may have belonged to the King, but it was Ignis’ baby. “Thanks a lot Cindy. For everything.” Gladiolus hugged their friend, ignoring her question, and then pulled back so Prompto could express his own goodbye’s.

Hands on his hips, Gladiolus shifted around so that he could see how far Ignis was with loading their gear when he saw the old man from the night before. With a cart?

“Hey Mitch.” The Shield didn’t really want to have an interaction with the man after the night before, but if he could make it quick then it probably wouldn’t be so bad.

“Young whipper snappers… looking a fool with their tattoos. Hoodlum!” Mitch poked his index finger square in the middle of Gladio’s muscled chest and wheeled the cart up beside Cindy who was glaring a hole in the side of his head.

Mitch’s dark gaze snapped to Prompto who smiled like a moron at the crotchedy old coot. “Damn kids. Their crazy hair… thinking they’re tough. Dunno how you haven’t gotten picked off yet. And what’s with the clothes. What happened to a nice suit and polished shoes!” 

Prompto looked down at his attire. He was in his glaive pants and boots but the jacket had been damaged on his last outing, so he had his sweatshirt for warmth and his favorite chocobo shirt underneath it. “I look weird in a suit.” He mumbled as his hands reached up to try to make his wild hair lay down.

Ignis, who was in his slacks, suspenders and a dress shirt because his glaive fatigues were in desperate need of a wash and he couldn’t go another day in them, strode up to the small group and accepted Cindy’s hug when she moved for him. “Thank you again Cindy. Your hospitality was very appreciated. As always.”

Cindy patted Ignis’ shoulder tenderly and nearly cringed when she saw how Mitch was staring at the unspoken leader of the group. 

Holding out his hand, Ignis firmly shook the old man’s hand who scoffed at him in a rather degrading manner. “What? Can’t rough it with us country folk? Thinking you’re so special with your fancy clothes and perfect hair…”

“Mitch, knock it off!” CIndy finally snapped, giving the old man a look that no man wanted to be on the receiving end of. “Now what did you come over here for?” If he was going to keep up all of this mess she was going to unplug his generator herself and then have him beg to have the boys come back and help him.

Grumbling, the wirey old man reached into his cart and handed a large box to Gladiolus. “Well… I do have a tough time thanking people.”

Nooooo… The three soldier’s thought, trying not to react to such an obvious statement.

“But that don’t mean I can’t show my appreciation. There…” He pointed to the plain cardboard box in the massive hands it now rested in, “That’s a case of cup noodles.”

Gladiolus looked skyward and almost sent up a prayer of gratitude to the Astral’s above before remembering he was in public and people could see him. Turning to Mitch, he offered a slightly uncomfortable, “Thank you,” suddenly feeling immensely guilty for having judged Iggy the day before.

This precious box in his bulky arms was going to be heavily guarded. Hell, he wasn’t even going to share it with Jilly! If he could have, Gladio would’ve hugged the box, but he refrained because he had the distinct feeling that Ignis would know. Flicking his copper gaze over to his friend, he noticed the man tense up as Prompto was gifted with someone of his own.

“I had a whole box of these… Cindy said you liked ‘em. Don’t know why, you’re an adult…” Tossing the round object at Prompto, the man caught it and quickly flipped it around to get a better look at what he was holding. It was an oval shaped stuffed animal that resembled an egg, and when the front came into view, there between the cracked pieces was the face of a chocobo chick. 

Gladio smacked Prompto on the back of the head to cut off the squeal he was about to let loose, and thanked the man for his friend because he wasn’t sure Prompto would be able to get out the words without aggravating Ignis. “Thanks again… we should go…”

“Hold on… I have something for him too.” Mitch pointed to Ignis and retrieved a rather large sack from his cart. “Here you go young man.” 

Ignis reached out to take hold of the offered sack and then reached inside to find a slim can that fit his palm perfectly…

“Iggy... “ Prompto breathed out in pure joy and then he saw the can. It wasn’t black and the lettering wasn’t white. “Uh oh…”

“Oh boy.” Gladio noticed the muscles in Ignis’ forearm tightened and he heard the can hiss as it had been squeezed hard enough to pop the top just enough so that the air released from inside as the old man informed the blind man of what the actual can was.

“It’s that Epsy… some of my final cans. Cindy said you liked it.” 

Cindy gently put her arm to Mitch’s arm and said, “I said Ebony…”

“Ebony?” Mitch muttered and then looked back to the man who had just had all of his hopes dashed. “Who would drink that mess? I poured out the twenty cases I had a couple months ago. Couldn’t sell it and it was taking up valuable room. Beside’s Epsy’s better.”

Epsy was the generic version of Ignis’ beloved Ebony and as news reached his ears that twenty glorious cases had just been disposed of in a very disrespectful manner, he almost lost his mind. 

No one moved, except for Mitch who shook each man’s hand and then disappeared back to his safe house, leaving the others in a very uncomfortable silence. No one even dared to breathe much less look at Ignis.

“Well then…” Ignis cleared his throat and put the can back into the bag he had been given. With a tight smile he nodded to cindy and bid her adieu. “Until next time then Cindy.”

“Maybe you can bring that girl of yours with!” She tried desperately to make light of what had just happened, but when Ignis made a 180 degree turn with a sharp about face, she fell silent and cast a worried glance to the two men who had to travel with him.

“We’ll be ok.” Prompto murmured, but he wasn’t very sure. It wasn’t often Ignis got mad, and he wasn’t sure he had ever really seen him pissed. Man, upset, frustrated, yes. But good and pissed? Nope, he hadn’t seen that.

Gladio had though, and he wasn’t looking forward to seeing it again. Clutching his coveted box of cup noodles to his chest, he nodded to Cindy and headed to the truck. HIs noodles were put on the floor board beside his seat for safe keeping. “Ready?” Gladiolus asked the silent car.

Prompto glanced back over his shoulder to look at Ignis who, had he still had his sight, would have lit them both on fire with the glare he could no longer produce. That didn’t mean that they couldn’t feel the man’s ire as it had filled up the small truck cab which was plenty suffocating.

The group was about an hour down the road when a quiet voice sounded off in the backseat. “Gladiolus. I would greatly appreciate it if you could pull to the side please.” 

“Umm… sure thing Iggy.” Gladiolus looked over his shoulder to get a good look at his friend who hadn’t so much as made a peep the entire time they had been in the car. He seems calm…

Prompto noted the tone as well and felt his body relax. Maybe he’s ok?. There was a hopeful sense of relief coursing through the man who didn’t like a lot of turmoil in his personal circles. Blue met copper and both men foolishly exchanged a look of relief that the worst was over.

They were wrong.

*********

Will it get better? Or worse?


	2. Sweet Nectar of the Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis loses his composure...
> 
> What will the Darkness be like if he can't have Ebony? Can anyone save him from this horrible fate?!

Gladiolus pulled the vehicle over to the side of the road and flipped on the spot lights so that Ignis wouldn’t have to worry about any rogue beasts who may want to come bother him. “There you go Iggy… need me to help you get something?”

The car door slammed in response. The two in the front seat exchanged another worried glance and when they reached for the doors to get out and see to their friend, they immediately removed their hands as heavy objects, spitting dark liquid, began to rain down on the trucks.

“The BLOODY FUCK!” Ignis shouted in all of his fury up to the heavens who were clearly not smiling down on him. He wasn’t even sure in which direction the cans were flying as he put all of his strength into launching them as far away from him as he could. “Epsy! What kind of backwoods redneck bloody piece of trash would think that Epsy was better than EBONY!” 

“Should we…”

“Nope.” Gladio’s dark eyes were wide while he watched the most collected man he had ever known, come completely unglued. Another can hit the truck and it made the larger man jump slightly. 

“No.” Prompto echoed, blushing scarlet to hear the profanity flying out of Ignis’ mouth.

Eventually there were no more cans left to accept the abuse Ignis still wanted to unleash so after a good scream up to the night sky, the man took a deep breath, straightened his shirt, and carefully situated his suspenders that had fallen down during his outburst. Slicking his hair back and away from his forehead, he approached the car and opened the door as if nothing had just happened.

“Well then. That is all. We can proceed.” Ignis’ voice was slightly hoarse from all of his screaming, but no one made mention of it. In fact no one said a word the entire two days drive home.

***

Shortly after noon, when the young ones were in bed while the rest of the household was partaking in quiet time, the women of the household were taking some much needed rest. The men had been gone for a week and in that short amount of time, life had imploded around them. 

Maery had been up and down day and night with two infants, while Miva had been trying to deal with a mix up in town with some of their regular supplies that hadn’t been delivered due to a shortage. The delivery center hadn’t notified anyone of the problem because they hadn’t wanted to create a riot, but like most people facing a crisis, they didn’t think everything through. Obviously people would become even more panicked if they didn't’ receive their usual rations at the appropriate time.

Meryda had been pleased to stay home and deal with all of the other kids while Miva spoke for the household, but it didn’t mean she was any less exhausted after running around to prepare meals, keep dirty clothes washed, bedding changed and various other oddities that came with running a house. For the past five days she had slept approximately five hours a night, but it had been a slight blessing in that she hadn’t had the time to miss Ignis too terribly.

They had been together for several months now and in that time he had moved into her room, which had once been her sacred place that no one else could touch, and taken over it much like he had taken over her thoughts. Her dresser now had room for his clothes, her hanging clothes in the closet were mingled with Ignis’ and his shoes rested, polished and shined, beside hers on the bottom rack they had set up when he moved in. Her makeup, jewelry box and other knick knacks were pushed to one side of her dresser, where on his side there was a few bottles of cologne, an expensive dish that held the few items of jewelry he possessed and an ornate hair brush that they had both taken to using since she always misplaced hers.

Even her bed had been over run with sinful satin sheets that Ignis had insisted on and because she liked a cool room, her massive poofy comforter that her darling second half would surely throw away if he could see it. It was a patchwork of exquisitely soft fabrics that didn’t match one another at all. There were other touches that Ignis had brought to her messy quarters, but overall she couldn’t complain. He was a neat individual, and after becoming a mother having an immaculate room was not on her list of priorities, but he didn’t judge her. Which had been a bit of a shock truth be told. 

Currently it was afternoon and the kids were out of her hair for the time being, so she had plenty of time for a nice soak in the bath with a can of her favorite drink. Or so she thought. Meryda had just slipped beneath the hot water, her hair piled on top of her head, when the door swung open to her bedroom and a soft grunt of irritation called out across it. Picking her head up to listen more closely, she turned when a familiar face stepped into the bathroom.

“Hey….” Meryda had been intending to greet her boyfriend with a smile, but the moment he closed the door with a harsh snap, her face fell into a scowl of worry. “What happened? Are you hurt.” Meryda almost jumped out of the water to check him over, but Ignis shook his head and stepped over to settle on the edge of the tub so he could be close to his girlfriend in hopes that she would give him some pity for his plight.

Stop it Ignis. You’ve pouted for two days and its more than enough. He was not being a very honorable individual whining about something that was not a life and death situation. Still, his shoulders were slumped in defeat and his serene features were twisted into a mask of discontent.

Meryda had never really seen Ignis in such a state and slid up to her knees in attempt to offer him some sort of comfort. Unfortunately she was soaking wet and now so was the man with her. “Sorry… just wanted to...”

Ignis shook his head and fell into the woman’s arms. He had known that her intention hadn’t been to sully his clothing, but to offer her sympathies for whatever was trouble him. He was grateful for her worry and embraced her warmly for the effort. Meryda had been walking a fine line since they had gotten serious in that she wasn’t exactly sure what he would allow. Yes, he carried himself with a certain gait and he was an individual who appreciated order in a world of chaos, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t unwind. As if to prove this point, Ignis slipped his suspenders and shirt off before sliding into the bath with his slacks still on to rest on top of Meryda’s lap. “Ok then.” She murmured happily and then pulled Ignis to rest against her body. “What happened?”

The feel of her long fingers working through his bangs eased out the last of the tensions he was carrying and despite the fact that he wanted to whine about the loss of his beloved drink, he refrained. There were better things to do anyway, now that he was home.

“Nothing Darling…” He mustered his best smile for her and gently put his lips against hers in hopes of distracting them both from his obvious lack of being at his best.

Meryda on the other hand didn’t believe him one bit and when she pulled back to give the man with her a glare that said so, all right so he couldn’t see, but he could feel it, Ignis’ strong hands latched onto either side of her face and he leaned back in for a kiss that was not overly gentle. “Ig…” She gasped before she shook him off as he moved for another. There was no romance in his touch, and it wasn’t very pleasant for a woman who needed a bit of calm or at least gentle handling! That didn’t stop him entirely though. “What are you doing?” Ignis had put his nose right against Meryda’s lips and took a deep, long inhale when she exhaled.

Ebony… “Where is it!” Ignis hissed, his grip firmed up on Meryda’s face while he listened, as though the can would jump out of its hiding place and shout out for him so that he could find it.

“Where is what?” One minute they had been somewhat cuddling, the next minute the man was attacking her and smelling at her mouth which made her feel oddly self conscious. Not that he had hurt her, because Ignis would never, but she was worn out and had little patience for his actions. 

Ignis stood up to his feet in the tub, the water rushing down over him and spilling down onto the woman below. Meryda wiped her eyes, gazing up at Ignis’ prone body looking like it was prepared for a great battle. Each muscle was perfectly defined, his hands at the ready, and there was a certain look of determination on his face that made her audibly gulp. Shaking the haze of momentary shock out of her head, Meryda stood up and gathered her robe to wrap around herself. “Ignis what is going on!” Their moment hadn’t been very orthodox anyway considering he had slid into the tub with her still dressed, but she had appreciated it nonetheless because she rarely saw him do something so civilian as to not calculate his every move but instead live in the moment.

“You have it…”

“Have what?” Meryda gathered a towel for the man still dripping in the tub and handed it to him. Ignis retrieved the towel with a quick yank and then made quick work of his wet slacks once the towel was around his hips. Stepping from the tub and out onto the mat, he heard the most gorgeous sound…

The clink of a familiar can settling down onto the counter top a few feet away. “Is that Ebony?” He knew it was, but he would ask appropriately after his behavior with Meryda. 

Meryda on the other hand whipped around and got in the man’s face. “Ssshhhh!!” She hissed, flicking her gaze toward the door. When Ignis went to speak again, she put her finger to his lips and continued to listen. When she didn’t hear anyone beyond the door, she sighed a breath of relief and turned back to Ignis.

“Yes it’s Ebony.” The last word being whispered in a barely audible tone so that her sister wouldn’t magically over hear from wherever she was in the house. Maery just had that uncanny way of coming into information no matter how hard someone had tried to keep it from her. Considering she had kept this secret for nearly a year, Meryda felt like her time was going to come due pretty soon. 

Sweet Astral’s and all things holy thank you! Ignis leaned close to his girlfriend, his nose to hers, and asked softly, “Could I have some?”

“Sure…” Meryda murmured softly, handing the can to Ignis. An almost euphoric look lit up his face when the first drop hit his mouth. “Ignis?” Meryda knew that finding out about Ebony had made the handsome man immensely happy, but had it also been what caused him to be so upset?

“Oh it was awful.” Ignis downed the last of the can, blushing as he realized he had just finished Meryda’s treat without a second thought to her feelings on the matter. “Forgive me... “ He gestured to the can.

“It’s ok.” This was her first time seeing him really upset about something and it was actually a bit of a relief. Ignis wasn’t always an easy man to read, though she had learned that when he became particularly offensive it was usually a defense mechanism for how he was really feeling. His other tendencies to want things perfect were just part of his personality and though he popped off sarcastic comments with the boys that bordered on hurtful, he never joked with her in that manner. Unless they were in the kitchen and then the gloves came off. They both knew it and had accepted it.

“I just found out that Cindy is out of her supply of Ebony, which is where I always get mine, so it was a rather upsetting trip. Then…” His face morphed from the serene, calm Ignis she knew into something dark and dangerous, “This man gave me Epsy,” He spat the word out of his mouth as if it were the most foul word in the human language.

Meryda wrinkled her nose, “What a bastard!” Who would be that cruel? Epsy and Ebony were not the same thing at all!

Relieved that someone understood him, Ignis nodded, “Exactly!” Lowering his voice from the half shout he had just used, he moved to retrieve his own robe and the slacks laying on the ground. Putting on his robe and then wringing out his slacks in the tub, he promptly hung them up to dry because he was in no mood to go do laundry. 

“I’ll wash them later,” Meryda offered as Ignis reached for her hand and led her out of the bathroom. 

“It was just insult after insult.” He sank down onto the soft bed he had been dreaming of for over a week and reclined to lay on his back. Hands in his hair, he let the comfort of the mattress ease against his muscles while he continued to enjoy the after taste of the Ebony. “Then I come home and you had a can…” That had really made his day.

“So glad the highlight of your day is coming home to Ebony.” Meryda muttered wryly, surprised that she was a bit annoyed with his demeanor, but chalked it up to the fact that she was also tired and hadn’t gotten to enjoy her bath.

Ignis shot up from his position. “Darling… I’m…”

“No. No. I’m just cranky because it’s been a long week.” Meryda held up her hand when Ignis reached to comfort her. Instead she took his hand and moved them both back to the bed where they could relax without having to be on their feet. “Kids were sick, deliveries were a mess, it was just hectic. And I had wanted to enjoy my can of Ebony all by myself in the tub.”

“I do apologize my dearest… I drank all of your can.” It had been terribly rude of him, and now that it was over, he felt rather ashamed to have not handled himself in a more restrained manner.

Meryda leaned her head against Ignis’ shoulder, pleased when he kissed her forehead and sighed. “It’s ok. I’ll get another can tonight when Maery heads up to bed. The caffeine doesn’t really do anything to me anymore, I just like the taste.” Most energy drinks had an absolutely awful after taste, but Ebony was smooth and didn’t leave you feeling like something had died in your mouth.

“Yes… very good… wait?” Ignis had barely registered Meryda’s words but after a few moments they finally landed inside his mind. “There’s more?” He whispered quietly, not wanting Maery to over hear them. 

Meryda smiled and kissed her boyfriend’s lips gently, leaving her forehead against his when she pulled away. “Yep. I have one of the bunker room’s full.”

“Top to bottom?” Could he be this lucky?! He was nearly giddy with glee, though it didn’t show on his face. He wasn’t that uncouth.

“Top to bottom.” Meryda confirmed quietly. “But you can’t tell Maery, or anyone. She’s horrible about Ebony, she can drink three in a day if you’re not careful, so I’ve been rationing how much she gets. She has no idea about the room.” Taking a deep breath because Ignis was a man of honesty she hoped he would understand what she was going to ask of him, “I know you don’t like secrets but please Ignis…”

“Don’t worry Darling,” Ignis pressed his finger to Meryda’s lips and then smiled wickedly, “This will be our little secret.” And theirs alone. If Maery was going to be foolish about how she rationed something so vital to his sanity, then she had no business knowing about the room below.

Thank the Astral’s… I think I love this woman.

*  
By late evening, the household had calmed and Ignis and Meryda retired to their room for the night. The morning was going to be handled by Gladiolus and Miva as he had prepared a large batch of over night oats in the refrigerator for the children along with platters of cut fruit and freshly squeezed orange juice.

The moment the door closed behind the soldier, his lady already inside the room, he made his way calmly to the dresser and removed his sleep clothes for the evening. The prefered white thermal top and a pair of sweats were changed into and then Ignis was making his way to Meryda who was already perched on the bed.

“Did you want to continue the book?” Meryda asked quietly, getting her pillows situated behind her as she slouched into them, her body squarely in the center of the bed. In her previous relationship there hadn’t been a lot of quiet intimacy where her husband and herself just spent time with one another. Ignis on the other hand was a creature who enjoyed simple comforts and he was a cuddler. It had taken some getting used to for Meryda, but now that she had, she enjoyed their quiet nights simply laying with the other reading or talking about various topics.

“Yes Darling, if you aren’t too tired.” Ignis crawled up onto the foot of the bed, feeling for Meryda and when he found her, he moved up into his usual position when they read. Nestled between her legs with his head in her lap so that she could play with his hair and he could enjoy the feel of her around him.

Meryda giggled as Ignis used his hands to ‘feel’ for his position. Her legs were already parted so that he could lay between them, a pillow on her lap, so there wasn’t much he needed to check. Since she was only in an oversized shirt and shorts, his hands did more tickling on her bare skin than anything. Leaning toward him, she gave his forehead a gentle kiss and smiled when he kissed the top of her shoulder. “Here you go.”

Ignis settled into his spot and smiled as he felt an ice cold can settle into his hand. Here he was, in the comfort of his bed with the warmth of his girlfriend beneath and around him and life was just about perfect. Ignis Scientia took a long, languid sip of his beloved Ebony and smiled. “Go on Darling… I’m ready…” He murmured happily, using his free hand to rub Meryda’s calf gently as she began to read in her soft alto that he had been missing for the past week.

Life was good.

*****************

Little Fluff fic! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
